cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Redeemer
The is Brotherhood of Nod's Epic Unit in Kane's Wrath Background After their defeat following their first encounter with a MARV, Nod realized they could lose control in the red zones. They needed a unit to counteract GDI's new weapon. Using covert forces, Nod succeeded in raiding a ZOCOM MARV production center and captured a reclamator hub. Using GDI's construction plans and the Avatar's basic design, Nod developed its own 'Epic Unit'. The Redeemer is essentially a massive quadrupedal mechanized walker, based on the design of the Avatar Warmech, though significantly more heavily armed and armoured. It is armed with Obelisk-based tri-part lasers, which are able to cut through the heaviest of armour. The Redeemer also serves as a symbol for the Brotherhood, whose power is the representation of Kane's own presence. The Redeemer was replaced by a newer Avatar Walker in the Fourth Tiberium War. Weaponry The Redeemer can bolster its already formidable laser cannon, like the Avatar. However, unlike its predecessor, which destroyed Nod vehicles for added firepower, infantry sacrifice their weapons to the Redeemer, possibly traveling within the Redeemer to operate the weapons. These upgrades depend on the units 'redeemed': *Militants, Awakened and Confessor Cabal: Anti-infantry autocannon. *Militant rocket squad: Anti-armor and anti-aircraft missile launcher. *Black Hand: Anti-infantry and anti-structure flamethrower. They will fire at anything in range, even at targets the Redeemer isn't focusing on. However, Black Hand soldiers with the Purifying Flame upgrade will lose it upon entering a Redeemer. *Tiberium trooper: Anti-infantry/anti-structure Tiberium sprayer (though it is overall inferior in power to the flamethrowers given by the Black Hand, but they do have a longer range). *Saboteur: An automatic repair module. An additional Saboteur will double the healing rate. This is more important for the Redeemer than the other epic units because Nod lacks any repair vehicles. Another weapon is the glowing device on the Redeemer's back, the Rage Generator, which is able to drive enemy units into a frenzy, causing them to ignore Nod units and attack one another. Units that are already targeting something aren't affected. The Rage Generator has no effect on defensive structures. It has been confirmed that the Redeemer can crush Mammoth 27 tanks and other heavy units by simply walking over them, thanks to its size. Its armor and bulk prevent its legs from being destroyed by Commandos, who could be easily crushed. However, the production of such a device is resource-intensive; its size is roughly twice that of a standard Avatar. In addition, it requires its own production facility, the Redeemer engineering facility to create. The expense and technical expertise required for the walker's construction is so great that a commander is allowed to have only one Redeemer under his or her command at a time. However, those commanders who distinguish themselves through capturing rogue sub-factions are awarded with additional Redeemer units, up to a total of 3. However, each Redeemer, as a symbol of Kane himself, must have it's own Redeemer Engineering Facility. In-game The Redeemer is probably the best Epic Unit for countering other Epic Units, though it's likely to come off heavily damaged even it wins. It's laser is extremely effective in destroying single Targets, like Tier 3 units, dealing high damage to a single target. In contrast, the MARV does moderate damage over a relatively large area and the Eradicator deals high damage over a line in a similar fashion to the Devastator Warship. This is partly due to the design history of the Redeemer, being based on the Avatar and designed specifically to counter ZOCOM's MARV. However, it only features 2 infantry hardpoints (partly due to the need to fit the Rage Generator on the top). The MARV, on the other hand, features 4 and the Eradicator has 3. Of the 3 epic units, the Redeemer is the most vulnerable to mass attacks since it's main weapon is the most ill-suited to dealing with multiple targets and the Redeemer can't move and fire it's laser at the same time, though the Rage Generator does help with countering them. Redeemers who possess two flamethrower mounts, in contrast, can deal with mass amounts of infantry with stunning ease, although mass tank rushes still pose a problem. Redeemers armed with Flamethrowers will fire at anything in range with the flamethrowers, making them quite effective if they happened to be parked in the enemy's base. Nod and the Marked of Kane's Cloaking Field can also vastly increase the survivability of the Redeemer, giving it another edge over the MARV or Eradicator. However, unlike the other two, the Redeemer does not generate funds in any way or form (it can neither process Tiberium nor can it recycle destroyed husks). Also, Nod lacks the ability to repair the Redeemer while its away from a friendly base. The Redeemer's greatest weakness is that, like other epic units, it's can't attack air units with it's main weapon, and while garrisoned rocket squads can attack air units, they aren't very reliable for that task. Unlike its smaller cousins (Avatars and Purifiers), they do not leave a husk when destroyed, meaning they cannot be stolen by the enemy. This means that in the event where one of these war machines fall, a Nod commander will have to deploy a new one. Deployment The Redeemer was first used in Africa, after Nod scouts reported the existence of the MARV. After destroying the MARV and capturing data from the Reclamator Hub there, LEGION was instructed to construct a Redeemer. After destroying another 2 MARVs, the Redeemer laid waste to ZOCOM's 2 bases in the area. There are also unconfirmed reports that LEGION used the Redeemer again to battle with an elite Traveler-59 Eradicator and that he used as many as 3 Redeemers (1 from the Marked of Kane, another from the Black Hand and yet another from the baseline Nod faction) to reclaim the Tacitus. After receiving Black Hand and Brotherhood reinforcements, LEGION proceeded to construct 2 additional Redeemers, which he then used to annihilate all ZOCOM resistance with. The Redeemer was not seen in the Fourth Tiberium War having been replaced by the new Avatar and Widow units. Gallery Image:Redeemer.jpg | The first Redeemer out of its factory Image:Redeemer Hi-Rez.jpg | The Redeemer with its full power See Also * Epic Unit ** MARV ** Eradicator Hexapod Category:Mechanized Walkers Category:Epic Unit Category:Kane's Wrath vehicles Category:Kane's Wrath Nod Arsenal